Loonatics Unleashed Season 3 (Fan series)
Loonatics Unleashed Season 3 or Loonatics Unleashed 3 is a series of fanfictions that will be posted to DeviantART soon. In the meantime, here are the episodes: Episodes Attack of the 50ft. Duck- Despite Tech's warning, Duck and Slam play around with the growth gun turning things big. But then Duck accidentally zaps himself and becomes 50 ft. tall. Now, the Loonatics must find a way to reverse the effect of the growth gun to save the city and Duck. Demons In The Brain- A new villian named Brainiac creates a start new parasite and releases it into the oceans where the Loonatics are water skiing. Unfortunately, Slam falls into the water and the parasites enter his brain and soon he is possessed. Ace and Lexi gain an idea to go inside of Slam's body, find the virus, capture it, and dispose of it. Smoke and Mirrors- Ace gets tickets for a magic show and the team goes to it, only to discover that the magician Regina seems to have a liking for Tech and ends up using him against the Loonatics. Reflection- A new enemy named Mirage teams up with Mastermind to create evil clones of the Loonatics. Alternate Loonatics- During a battle with an enemy called the Man of Time, Ace destroys Man of Time's stopwatch and it switches Ace to an alternate universe where he doesn't have a job, Duck is worldwide famous, Lexi is a goth, Tech is a jock, Slam is a poem writer, and Rev is working for the family business. In order to get back to the original time, he's going to need help from the Alternate Loonatics. Out of Time- A continuation of Alternate Loonatics. Man of Time returns for revenge and sends the Loonatics forward in time to the Future. Exorcise Kick- Exorcister, a new enemy, sends poltergeists to haunt the headquarters during a Halloween party. Best Friends Forever- Tech and Rev have a huge fight and vow to never help each other out. But when the two are stuck in a volcano just hanging from a string, they must work together. To Be A Human- Duck purchases a strange lamp from a yard sale from a strange gypsy and inside is a genie whose name is also Duck. Duck wishes to be a human, only to end up giving up his powers. She's Not Evil, She's My Cousin- When Tech's little cousin, Bella, comes to visit, Tech must make sure that she doesn't find out about him being a superhero as Bella's mom isn't comfortable with Bella being around a superhero, especially if that'll leave Bella unsupervised. Song Of Arc- A former street performer who owns a small bit of the meteor named Song D'Arc kidnaps all the famous singers and tries to make their voice into one to make her voice sound better. It's A Wonderful Life, Duck- Duck imagines what life would be like without him and he finds out about it. Love Bug- Tech experiments with a love potion and creates a small cupid like creature. Unfortunately, the cupid goes wild and creates strange couples: Lexi and Slam, Rev and Zadavia, Ace and his reflection, and now him and Duck must stop the romance. Romance of Fear- After past love experiences, Rev feels that he has nobody to love until he meets another road runner named Rin Racer who is also a hero like Rev, but soon Tech becomes jealous of her because she is constantly stealing Rev (No yaoi please). So he creates an Anti Device that turns Rin evil. After the Loonatics defeat Rin, she reverts back to normal. Unfortunately, she blames Rev for letting her turn evil and breaks up with him. Some Stories Are Better Left Untold- Many years ago, Lexi had a best friend named Pepper Le Pew, but they were separated when they went to different colleges and she had promised to call her. Unfortunately, Pepper returns and tries to interfere with Lexi's work. Child's Play- The gypsy from To Be A Human turns the Loonatics into children, making their abilities weaker and making them unable to fight. Rev's Day in the Spotlight- When Rev still thinks about Rin, Tech blames himself and decides to help Rev get her back. The two write a song and when Rev tries to perform it for her at the Acmetrolopis' Got Talent, Song D'Arc attempts to destroy the show. Jealousy Runs Wild- A new female bunny's in town, named Lindsey. She and Ace hang out, but Lexi doesn't trust her. She finds out that Ace's new girlfriend is trying to blow up Planet Blanc, and she must stop her at all costs. Kinda a violent, serious catfight. Or should I say 'bunnyfight?' (Face it, Lexi. You like Ace! A little Acexi) Thought of by Tylersavoy_42@kindle.com Terror On Acmetropolis - Jungleterror At That- Acmetropolis has been turned into a jungle filled with monstrous wildlife. The Loonatics must stop a new villain, called the Jungleterrorist. Guest star: Wiwek, a jungleterror dj. Thought of by Tylersavoy_42@kindle.com Battle For The Band- The Loonatics get to see Yellow Claw. Instead, they must save them from Boötes Belinda and his band. Luckilly, Hardwell, Dannic and Dyro of secret group, Revealed Crusaders, help save them. Guest Stars: Yellow Claw, Hardwell, Dannic and Dyro. Thought of by Tylersavoy_42@kindle.com The Moment of Truth- Finally, an episode when Lexi and Ace go out. When Lexi was about to confess to Ace about her secret crush, Deuce and Pierre Le Pew ambush them. In the end, Lexi finally confesses and they kiss. Thought of by Tylersavoy_42@kindle.com New Member And Duck Likes Her- A new Loonatics, Auburn, catches Duck's eye. But she doesn't like him; she likes Slam. Duck does everything to ruin their relationship, but the plans go all in smoke- sometimes literally. Duck actually challenges Slam to a fight. It got interrupted by Sypher. The Loonatics bust him up. In the end, the new member still likes Slam. Thought of by Tylersavoy_42@kindle.com About Auburn: She's a cool and outgoing red fox who controls nature. Her uniform has green accents. She likes Slam a lot; Auburn kisses Slam on his cheek sometimes. She is good friends with Lexi. Auburn and Duck don't see eye-to-eye. Duck teases her about her with crush with Slam. Sometimes, she smacks him with a Power Vine or her fist. She listens to music a lot. There is not a certain genre, but her favorite artists are KSHMR, Taylor Swift, The Weeknd, VINAI, Armin van Buuren, and W&W. She has 5 MP3 players. Her powers are Power Vine, Leaf Twister and Chlorokensis. Before she got her powers, she was an aspiring botanist studying at Acme University. Thought of by Tylersavoy_42@kindle.com Ho Ho Hold Up- Santa Claus has been kidnapped by Sypher, Deuce, Mastermind and Weathervane. The Loonatics must save the jolly fat man before Christmas is ruined. (Contains: a lot of Acexi, a little Tech/Rev yaoi style, Auburn/Slam romance. The Loonatics are gonna need a lot of mistletoe! Maybe condoms!]) Thought of by Tylersavoy_42@kindle.com Guest Stars: Hardwell, Dannic, Dyro, Afrojack, Yellow Claw. MORE EPISODES TBA